Sayonara Kairi
by FieryKai
Summary: A new adventure for the Kingdom Heart characters. It is completely in an alternate universe and has nothing to do with high school. It's all about friendship, betrayal and trust. Perhaps you can even spot a little romance if you squint. sokai namiku
1. Prologue

**Sayonara Rain**

**Prologue**

"You were always gonna be my love… itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo…i'll remember to love, you taught me how…"

A young girl, not more than 16, was humming the tune to her favourite song…

"You are always gonna be the one… ima wa mada kanashii love song…atarashii uta utaeru made…"

"Oh, Sora! When will you return? Have you forgotten all about me and our promise?"

She turned her attention to where the tancho tsuru were, where the promise was first made about seven years ago.

"Goodbye Sora…"

The broken soul left amongst the blistering winds, her lonely heart slowly faltering.

FieryKai: This was my best and most original story I have came up with so far... However it was not meant to be a Kingdom Hearts fiction. The original characters are my own creation. I personally tweaked the story a little so that the characters are now Kingdom Hearts characters. Thank you Grey-Rain-Skies. You inspire me to continue my stories.


	2. It all started with a promise

**Sayonara Rain**

**It all started with a promise**

Kushiro. A humble city of 2000, 000 people in eastern Hokkaido. The Kushiro Shitsugen National Park or the Kushiro Marshlands Park in other words, is one of the most popular tourist attractions in Hokkaido. Well known for its flora and numerous red-crested white cranes. This magnificent bird is also called the _tancho tsuru_, it is to be recognized as a natural monument. Nature-lovers around the world would flock to see the awesome sight of the beautiful creatures and plants especially around the winter season, where snow would cover about just everything you can find there.

To them, the park was a mere attraction to foreigners, a home to endangered species, a way to increase the rate of tourism and a frequent money maker. However to two special children, the park was their second home-a place they grew to be fond of.

Up on a small hill, a boy was seen struggling on his bike which was too large for him to handle. A little girl chased after her mischievous friend, she tripped over a pebble before pulling herself up watching the trail more carefully now.

"Are you sure you know how to sit on a bike?"

Her name was Kairi. So empty and cold, like shooting stars we've traveled so far away, to be right by your side today. She was always looking out for him and never once did she abandon her beloved friend. Her head cocked side wards, eyes locked onto the scruffy blonde obviously worried.

He turned to look at her, his hands still gripped tightly on the handles, "I know what to do! When I'm done, I'll teach you to sit on the bike too! I promise!"

Kairi wasn't somewhat convinced, "Okay, don't hurt yourself Sora!"

A reckless boy he was. Being the 'new kid' didn't help either. Sora's family was the only American family around the crummy neighbourhood. They would comment on his messy blonde hair which the bangs would always irritate his eyes and his funny green eyes. Kairi thought they were rather pretty though, and it made him happy.

"Wait! I can't reach you!"

Her red hair flew wildly, the wind was getting stonger.

"Just a little while more! I think I know how to sit on a bike! I will give you ride home!"

Sora got out of his wobbling bike and gave a hand to Kairi. Guilt was running through his veins, "You don't look good. Don't get sick okay?"

If he didn't insist on riding coming here maybe she would have been at home sitting by the fire with hot chocolate in her now very cold and very stiff hands. Sora wouldn't mind not going to the park for once to prevent Kairi from getting a cold.

Getting back on the bike, Sora held onto Kairi her cheeks against his warm shoulder. They rode back to their neighbourhood, grateful that the distance wasn't too far away.

"I was thinking Sora."

"Nani?"

The little angel brushed his fridge, "Is it your birthday tomorrow? What you like to do?"

Sora had almost slipped and he got a little 'eep' from the girl behind him.

He was confused. He thought hard, there were so many things he wanted to do, wanted to try.

"We can go fishing by the lake?"

Sora grimced at the idea of a hook stuck onto his finger after putting on the bait. He shook the image of his head mentally.

"Let's go sit on Wind!"

Ahh, Wind. Kairi's baby horse, or you should say pony. The young American grinned, "I think your darling horse is too small to fit both of us!"

"We can take turns? You go first!" Kairi looked around, they weren't too far from town.

Sora slowed down and took his time riding to Madam Grey's candy shop. His thoughts filled with heaps of chocolate and sweets neatly stacked in shelves. If he told Madam Grey that he had been a good boy, perhaps he would be treated with a tour in the place where all the candy came from, right behind the shop.

"Kai Kai! I don't know if you can sit on Wind!" seriously, she never ceases to amaze him.

Rain's lips pouted, "Mou! As if you-

"We're here!"

The got off the bike and crashed into the small cozy shop. Sora was practically drooling.

"But-

"Madam Grey! Me and Kai Kai want sweets!" he rang the bell, oblivious to Rain.

"Uhh! Can you-

"Okay Kairi! I'll show you how to sit on a horse okay? I promise!"

"What about the-

"Hey kids! You are just in time! I just got brand new stocks!"

"I have been a very good boy! Isn't that right Kai Kai?" Tyde hooked his arm over Rain's neck.

"I thought you said we were going home?"

"I get candy, you get to go home. Okie dokie?" he flashed one of his assuring smiles. Kairi's eyes softened. Sora knew he had an effect on her.

"I guess, a little candy won't bite…"

She sighed, but her frown soon became a grin when Madam Grey displayed some chocolates on the shiny table. Rain simply adored chocolates, especially milk ones. Just like Sora and his 'need' of wintergreen.

"Please tell me you got anything with wintergreen!"

Madam Grey smiled warmly at the charming boy, "Oh my dear, how could I possibly forget?"

She went to the back and returned soon after with toffee and of course, Sora's wintergreen.

Giving a quick glance to Kairi, who was grabbing the chocolates, he gave into sweet temptation and stuffed himself with as much wintergreen he could get his puny hands on the counter.

Madam Grey was silently chucking, she can't always provide free sweets to them. 'Think of all the cavities they'll get!" she thought while watching them.

"Kids!" frowning slightly, leaving creases of wrinkles on her forehead. "That's just about enough my dears! It's getting late for goodness sake! You don't want your mummies and daddies after me do you?"

Kairi and Sora looked up at the desperate woman, "But you always keep your shop closed when we want more sweets!" Tyde replied just as desperate as Madam Grey, perhaps even more.

Madam Grey stared at them lovingly, she gave a quick nod hoping not to have to explain the real reason to Tyde's question.

She gave them a tad bit more of her 'most wonderfulest creation' as Sora said and she chuckled at the thought.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"I was thinking on going to visit my relatives in South Georgia, but than again…"

"Please Madam Grey!" Rain turned only to see Tyde hugging the half empty wintergreen box, she looked back at Madam Grey and whispered lightly, "It's Tyde's birthday tomorrow… I am sure he will come to get a big box of wintergreen from you."

"Oh! I don't know Rain. I…"

Rain stared with pleading eyes, "Onegai…"

Madam Grey gave in, she was never good with children considering she never had any, "Sure, I can always turn up a day or two later. I'm sure they'll understand."

Sora was slightly suspicious, he had just finished his wintergreen and was looking at Kairi and Madam Grey. 'What are they doing?' he thought.

Tossing the empty box to the bin, he rubbed his satisfied tummy childishly, "I am so full! Let's go Kairi!"

The dark haired child mouthed a little 'Thank you' before heading out of the door with Sora. They both got back on the bicycle and rode home.

"Anou… Sora? Do you think you can let me get off three blocks away from my house?" she smiled slightly.

"Huh? Where are you going? You keep saying you have to go home!" he slowed down avoiding the rough curb.

"Err… nothing! My mom told me to go there! She said that she wanted to get me some…some… socks! Yes, socks!"

"I think you are really getting sick now, I thought girls hate socks because they think their yucky!" her cheeks turned pink, 'What a stupid lie! Who cares about socks!' she slapped her small forehead.

"Girls are so weird."

Rain grinned sheepishly, "Err… hai! Heh! Heh!"

Sora dropped his best friend where she pointed out and waved goodbye to her. His blonde hair swishing madly as he sped over to a nearby house.

As soon as he was out of sight, Kairi dashed across the road to the blue book store with a wooden sign which said: Jessie's Book Store. The petite girl squeezed between a couple who were standing at the entrance and ran to the comic's section. She was searching for a white book with Japanese lettering.

"It must be here somewhere… shaman king volume 28…"

Being a persistent little girl she was, Kairi climbed onto the bottom shelf, her right hand reaching for the higher shelves.

"Oh! Please…" she begged silently.

Her aquamarine eyes spot something white with a number 28 in the bottom of the book. She grabbed the book and smiled brightly.

'Shaman King Volume 28'

"Perfect!"

Kairi went to the cashier stuffing her other hand without the book in both sides of her sweater. She managed to pull out three scrunched up notes passing them to the lady there.

"Would you like this gift wrapped?"

"What?"

"Do you want to wrap this book?" the lady asked simply.

Kairi beamed in delight, "Okay! I want the dark blue one, Sora likes dark colours! I want a gold ribbon too!"

It didn't take long for the book to be wrapped nicely. The little princess pranced back home giggling to herself.

"Oh! Sora is going to be so happy! He has been finding this book for a long time! I am going to give him the best birthday ever!"

Kairi was than left to her thoughts on Sora's special day.

FieryKai: Tell me if I made some errors. But the child language is used a little for Kairi and Sora. After all, their only about 6 to 7.

Thank You!


End file.
